Nowadays, there are several vehicle entrance and exit applications and systems related to controlling vehicle entrances and exits. These systems not only operate inconsistently but also cause frequent failures. Slow opening and closing Barriers are insecure systems that cause long queues at vehicle entrance and exit ways due to dialogs regarding identification checks with the operator in charge of opening the Barrier. In such systems camera reading success rate is low; they do not have face recognition features and they do not have the capability of being managed over a web page. Their operation and installation procedures take time since their setting up comprises complicated parts.
Present systems do not have a structure that can be set-up easily by plug-and-play and cannot be limitlessly expandable even though they operate on the internet or on a network.
Present systems do not have the brand and model detection and detailed reporting features.
Present systems do not have Event Scenario Definition feature. Moreover, Advanced Alarm Features and Advanced Reporting Features of which the details are provided starting from page 8 are not present in the current systems.
The Smart Barrier System that is developed to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages has a system different from the closest implementations of the known state of the art.